Finally Me
by PezberryLuvr
Summary: After years of being separated, what happens between Santana Lopez and Ray Corcoran? G!P FTM!Rachel Pezberry


**_AN:/ This is a g!p FTM fic. You have been warned if you don't like, then kindly look in the other direction.  
ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_7am - 1 Hour before Santana has to be at the hospital._**

Santana Lopez had just walked out of the small café her friend Tina owned when someone bumped into her spilling the scalding hot coffee onto the concrete in the process.  
"Oh my gosh, my sincerest apologies ma'am. I should have been watching where I was going."  
The man took notice of the spilled coffee.  
"Come on, I'll buy you another one." He said looking at her.  
Santana could recognize those eyes from a mile away. They were the eyes of her childhood best friend, and first and only love. "Ray?"  
He stopped in his tracks and turned around, he hadn't noticed who he ran into. When he saw who it was he couldn't believe his eyes. "Santana?" He said excitement clear in his voice.  
Santana had really grown into her body. She looked the same but more mature.  
As for Ray, he looked nothing like when they were in high school. He had short shaggy hair that looked surprisingly sexy on him, covered by a red and black striped beanie. Dark wash skinny jeans, a black wife beater with a red flannel shirt tied around his waist, and red and black Hard Court Hi 2.0 Adidas. He had gauges in his ears, snake bites and piercings everywhere. He had half a sleeve of tattoos in his left arm, but two tattoos caught her eye. On his left forearm was Santana written in cursive and on his right bicep was a heart that said RAY+SAN forever&always.  
She remembers the first time she saw that heart. It was the day after she lost her virginity.

* * *

_**Sophomore Year September 7, 2009**_

_Rachel and Santana have been officially dating since eighth grade when they shared their first kiss and admitted their feelings for one another. Nobody but their parents, Brittany and Noah knew they were together.  
Now it was barely two weeks into their sophmore year in high school.  
Rachel was walking to her locker with Puck when she saw some jock walk up and start unsuccessfully flirting with Santana. She made her way to her locker, which is three lockers down from Santana's, and acted like she wasn't eavesdropping. Puck standing beside her at his own locker and did the same.  
"Hey baby, wanna meet up in the janitors closet?" He said.  
"Who the hell are you?" Santana said still trying to open her locker, not paying the boy much attention.  
"Josh Coleman, sophomore rugby captain. Now like I said, do you wanna meet up in the janitors closet?"  
"No thanks."  
"Why not?"  
"I have better things to do."  
"Like what?" He said still not giving up.  
"Anything but that."  
"Come on, sexy." He said starting to grind his hard on into her ass and grabbed her breast.  
Puck lost it.  
"She said no, you asshole!" He said picking the smaller boy up by his collar and slamming him against a row of lockers. "What part of 'NO' don't you understand? Leave the lady alone. You touched her when she clearly said NO!" He said before punching the boy in his face then his gut. "If I catch you near any of my girls, I won't hesitate to do worse." He said before he threw the boy on the ground, grabbed Santana's books and walked off with his girls. Brittany seemingly appearing out of nowhere.  
When they arrived home that afternoon, Rachel pulled Santana upstairs into her bedroom after they said hello to her fathers.  
Santana knew Rachel was upset, ever since that jock touched her. She could see it in her eyes.  
"Ray, baby what's wrong?" She said as she watched her girlfriend pace angrily.  
Rachel stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. "He touched you, and I couldn't do anything about it."  
"Why is this bothering you so much? Noah took care of it."  
"It bothers me, it bothers me because I love you, Santana Lopez, with all my heart, forever and always. I love you so much, and I got so angry when he touched you after you clearly said no, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm so scared everyday that someone is gonna come in and take you from me. If I lost you, I'd die. If someone came in and took you from me, I'd fight with every breath in my body to get you back, or die trying."  
"You love me?"  
"Yes I do Sanny, more than I've ever loved anything else. Even my Red Ranger." She said without a hint of doubt.  
Santana knew she was serious when she mentioned her beloved Red Power Ranger. One time in the fourth grade, her fathers took away her Power Rangers for punishment when she pushed Brian Martin for taking a nine year old Brittany's toy ducky that she carried around everywhere. She pleaded with them to please not take her Red Ranger, she didn't care about the others, just not the red one. Eight year old Rachel walked around cranky for a week because she didn't have her Red Ranger that she carried around everywhere.  
Santana smiled and said, "Then show me."  
Rachel looked dumbstruck, "What?"  
"Make love to me Ray. Show me just how much you love me." She said, her eyes darkening with lust and love.  
"Okay, but hold on a second. I'll be right back."  
"Where are you going?" Santana asked.  
"I have to tell my dads, and I don't have protection." She said.  
Santana knew that Rachel shared everything with her fathers. She even shared her first wet dream with them a week ago, details and all. They are a very open family, there are no secrets. Well except for one.  
"Okay, I'll come with you."  
"Okay."  
They made their way downstairs where her fathers were sitting in the livingroom.  
"Dad, Daddy, I'm about to tell you something, but promise you won't laugh." She said as they stood in front of them on the loveseat.  
They turned off the TV so that Rachel had their undivided attention.  
"Okay, Ray. What do you want to tell us." Hiram, Rachel's Daddy said smiling at the teens joined hands.  
Rachel took a deep breath. "I've told you guys everything, so I think its only fair to tell you this. Santana and I have decided to take the next, very big step in our relationship."  
Hiram looked at them. "Just to verify that we're on the same page here, you two are ready to have sex?"  
Santana blushed furiously, while Rachel seemed unaffected as they both nodded.  
"Do you have protection? We don't need any babies right now, Ray." Leroy, Rachel's smaller father said looking at his daughter pointedly.  
This time Rachel blushed. "That's actually what I came down here to ask. I don't have any."  
"Oh, that reminds me." Hiram said getting up and walking into the kitchen. He dug into a bag and pulled out a box of condoms, he tossed them to Rachel who caught easily. "We are going to go to the Puckerman's, just because we don't want to hear you. We'll be back in an hour and a half, they're showing horror movie marathon. There's leftovers in the fridge and money in the jar if you want takeout." He pulled Rachel aside. "Be gentle with her, Ray. Don't forget protection."  
"Santana we'll tell your parents you're here. Since it's Friday, you may stay the night. Alright were off. Remember protection, every time. Bye kids." Leroy said. With that they were gone.  
"Ray, come on let's go upstairs."  
"Okay."  
She took Santana's hand and led them up to her bedroom, and closed the door. She dimmed the lights and turned on soft music. She made her way back over to Santana and kissed her softly. When they pulled back they both had goofy grins on their faces.  
"I love you San."  
"I love you too, Ray."  
Ray began to remove Santana's shirt. Soon she was standing in front of Ray in her bra and skirt. Santana removed Ray's shirt and soon she was standing in just her shorts. They both removed the next articles of clothing simultaneously, leaving Santana in her bra and panties and Ray just her boxers.  
Ray took Santana's hand and led her over to the bed. She laid her down and climbed over her and kissed her deeply. Santana's hands were splayed over her back. She looked up at Ray and said, "I'm ready."  
Ray began trailing wet kisses down Santana's body when she came in contact with her bra. She looked into Santana's eyes, silently asking permission. When Santana gave a small nod and arched her back, Ray reached around and unclasped her bra, revealing two, perfectly tanned, small, but there breasts. Santana moved to cover herself but Ray stopped her.  
"No, don't do that. You're beautiful." Ray said softly.  
"They're small." Santana said.  
"It's okay, you're sixteen. You haven't grown into your body yet. Look at me, my chest is flat. If my hair wasn't long I could pass for a teenage boy. Then I'd feel normal." She said quietly.  
Santana looked at her love. "Ray, do you feel like a boy?"  
Ray looked at her with tears in his eyes and nodded. "Yeah." He whispered.  
"Hey, no. Don't cry. I still love you. Good thing everyone calls you Ray and not Rachel, right." She said as she wiped his tears away.  
"Yeah." He giggled  
"Now, will my super handsome boyfriend make love to me?" She said with a smile.  
Ray smiled brightly. "Yeah." He said before he kissed her.  
He continued to place wet kisses all over her heated skin. When he reached her panties he looked up at her.  
"May I?"  
"Please." She said as she lifts her hips so he could pull her panties off. And there she was in all her naked glory.  
"You're beautiful. So, so beautiful."  
"I want to see you." Santana said.  
Ray pulled his boxers off, his erection springing free. Now they were both as naked as the day they were born.  
"You're so big." She said as she saw his seven inches for the first time.  
"It'll grow more as I get older." He said as he grabbed a condom and climbed back onto the bed.  
"Oh okay, I'll just have to get used to that." She said as he rolled the condom over his length.  
He placed a kiss on her left breast and sucked her nipple onto his mouth while his left hand played with its twin. Santana gasped. He switched boobs and his right hand began its work as he gave her right breast the same attention. Santana was moaning loudly and arching into his touch. He began trailing kisses down over her belly and went straight to her thighs, skipping the area she wanted him the most. He placed wet kisses to the insides of her thighs. He then went up and sucked her clit into his mouth while his finger danced around her opening.  
He pushed one finger inside of her and held stilll as she adjusted to the unfamiliar intrusion. He began pumping in and out slowly to let her get used to the feeling before he added another finger. He started pumping faster. She moaned loudly when he curled his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her drenched core.  
"Are you ready?" He asked as he lined himself with her entrance. She nodded. He pushed his member inside her slowly. He was soon met with her barrier.  
"I'm so sorry." He said as he pushed through, thus taking her virginity, and giving her his. Santana screamed loudly as the pain shot through her. "I'm so sorry." He said as he pushed the rest of the way and halted all movement so she could adjust. She felt like heaven around him.  
About two minutes later she tapped his shoulder. "You can move now."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yea I'm sure, just go slow."  
He nodded, pulling out until only the tip of his member was still inside and then pushing back in slowly. He soon started to build speed.  
"Faster, Ray." She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper.  
He intertwined their hands and held them above Santana's head while he kissed her and continued to pump in and out of her. "I love you so much, Santana."  
"I love you to, Ray." She said followed by a moan as he hit a particular spot. "Oh, do that again." He hit it again. "Oh my gosh, Ray."  
He continued hitting that spot and he soon felt her walls flutter and her thighs tighten. Signs that she was about to cum. "Look at me, right at me." He said as he continued to thrust.  
Her eyes met his. "Ray." She whimpered as he kept hitting that spot over and over again. She felt an unfamiliar pull in her lower belly. She looked up at him. "Ray I feel, I feel, I don't know what it is."  
He could tell she was close but she wouldn't let herself go. "It's okay, San. Let go. Just let go."  
She let go.  
It was the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. The way her back arched and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she let out a long moan. And then something happened that he's never seen before.  
She suddenly became silent and her whole body tensed and froze. Then she let out a cry as silky juices squirted from her clit onto Ray's stomach.  
That was by far, the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed. He soon came with a grunt, emptying himself in to the barrier that was the condom. His head buried in Santana's neck as the aftershocks wore off.  
He pulled out, both of them hissing. Her at the feeling of suddenly not being filled. And him at the cool air that hit his heated member. He pulled off the condom full of his spunk, tied it and threw it in the bin next to his bed, along with the wrapper and cleaned off his stomach with his boxers.  
He laid back on the bed and pulled Santana on top of him so she was lying on his chest. She rested her chin on her arm and looked at him and smiled. (AN:/ exactly like Rachel was with Finn at the end of The First Time.) He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I love you, San. Forever and Always."  
"I love you too, Ray. Forever and Always."  
Just then, Ray's daddy opened the door, because he didn't hear anything. He figured they were sleeping. Good thing they were under the covers.  
"Hey Daddy."  
"Hey, I was coming to see if you were sleeping. I didn't hear anything. But now that I see you're not, the marathon starts in ten, you guys wanna come watch with us?"  
"Yeah, just let us get some clothes on."  
"Alright. I saw that the money for takeout was still in the jar, so were going to order out, you guys want anything?"  
"The usual. Oh and.I want to tell you and Dad something important, can you call Mom? She has to be here too, for this."  
"Yeah, okay." He said and then left the room.  
"You gonna tell them?" Santana asked as she looked at him.  
"Yea, it's time that they know. We don't keep secrets but I've kept this from them, and I can't hold it in any longer."  
"I'm proud of you. You're taking a step to being your real self."  
"Yeah, then I can finally be me."_

* * *

_**Okay so I'm trying this out. Let me know if you want me to continue. **_


End file.
